moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ewyah Savagetusk
Overview : Ewyah Savagetusk is a former Kaldorei Sentinel Ranger. She is respected and honored among her people for her war actions, beginning towards the later years of the War of the Ancients. She has stood out among her people for the greater portion of ten thousand years due to a Burning Legion mark she received. She is a prominent and skilled Beast Master, with more proficiency in beast taming and guns than her long time choice of bow. During the First War she exiled herself and joined the company of Hemit Nesingwary, traveling with him until a long time friend and ally, called her back into action to help thwart the efforts of the Lich King. She was pardoned from her official sentinel service and self exile after the fall of Arthas, serving as an honored friend and ranger again in the Pandaria Campaign. She currently serves as the Master Ranger to Stormwind's First Regiment. Appearance : There are two types of armor that Ewyah has worn. The first being her Sentinel Uniform. The traditional Sentinel purple and silver mail and leather allows for flexibility and agility whilst mounted atop a saber. The lightweight sentinel armor covers her body, leaving only small part of her arms exposed. She wears the traditional silver helm that covers the sides of her head and face. Her weapon in uniform is her very trusted, self carved long bow. It has accents from the tree of which she carved it from and has never picked up another bow since. The second armor is what she refers to as her "beast training" armor. It is light mail armor that is dark in color due to years of gun powder stains. Her shoulder guards are large hunks of metal with chain wrapped around them. She uses these to avoid serious injury when handling her large beasts at home. The weapon of choice a brand new addition to her gun collection. During the Pandaren campaign, she was using a standard large game rifle, but was able to have an engineer modify it upon the discovery of the Titan/Mogu powers. It now works as if powered by electricity which it self generates with a revolving barrel and fires electrical charged rounds strong enough to take down a Bull Mammoth. : Her personal appearance has changed over the years, but for the greater part of it she has kept dark purple hair with a single long braid to the side. Her facial markings are red which blend in with her red colored eyes. She is lean and muscular. Standing only 7 foot 3, she is not a giant nor a runt among her kin. Her tall and lean body suggest she is lightweight, but she posses a hidden strength and regularly uses this misguided look to her advantage. She currently sports the tabbard of Darnassus and full Ranger outfit of the Ranger's of Fairpeak in service to the First Regiment. Personality Ewyah Savagetusk certainly lives up to her given surname. Brutal and without mercy on the field on the battle, she does not allow for emotions to cloud her judgement in a fight. For most of her life, she was quiet and reserved. Perferring to watch than to speak. It was in the heat of the battle where she took down a Legion Commander that the after shock and trauma of loosing her home to the demons awoke a reckless drive to save her falling sisters. From that point on, when all hope was lost, even as she grew into her Sentinel Captain's role, she would always be the one to make the risky and suicidal move to change the tide in her companies favor. She is haunted by her own red eyes and the demon who gave them to her. She lives everyday in self punishment of this. Since making the company of Hemit Nesingwary however, she has learned to relax and in her age is far more laid back than she ever could have dreamed of being. She maintains a friendly demeanor as best she can, but she does not let anyone know her past without much persuasion and digging on their part. She still loves to keep the silent watcher status, but has found that she was lonely, and now seeks to maintain friendships. 'History' : Ewyah was born in the village Ara-Hinam to her parents Elleriah and Terhan Starsong. She is the younger of two children, her older sister being Eleyah. Born at the start of the War of the Ancients, she was only 12 when her village was burned and destroyed by Burning Legion. Her mother was a skilled priestess of the Moon Goddess Elune, and her father a Warrior. They were consumed by flames in order to afford those who could to escape south. Ewyah and her sister Eleyah were among those that fled the Legion's destruction. and survived. Early Life : Upon fleeing the burning Legion, Ewyah and her sister were orphans. With no home to call their own, Eleyah and Ewyah fell distant to one another, doing what each had to in order to survive with no guidance. It was then that Ewyah became friends with great hunters of the Sentinels and began to study their ways. She was taught and became familiar and at home with the long bow. When she was coming of age and skill to grace her first companion, she found that she did not posses the grace to friend the giant felines of the Elves. This sent her on her first solo journey across Azeroth where in the Barrens she came across a large, mighty black boar. This was her first true companion. When she returned home victorious, she felt slightly outcast, but her Boar was there for her. 'The Legion Marking' : Settling into her role as a Sentinel Ranger, she was average skilled in bow and mounted combat. It was in handling beasts she began to excel. When she was only three thousand years old, she fell into a battle against the Legion. Her sisters and their companions falling to her left and to her right. For every demon they slew, two more would take it's place. During the stress point of this small battle, Ewyah noticed the Commander of this force in the near distance, summoning in more and more demons. He weld a whip of green and red fire. He stood on two cloven hooves with a mighty wingspan. His laughter rang out over the field of bloodshed as more and more Sentinels fell to the flames. Ewyah rode in a straight line atop her saber and leaped onto the Commander's front grabbing his large, searing shoulder plates with her bare hands driving the short blade she held on her hip deep into his large, unprotected neck. Ensuring his death, the Commander fell and Ewyah with him. Just as she stood to view the battle behind her, a large set of fiery claws materialized behind her and sunk deep into her left shoulder. When she awoke many days later, the wound burned and seared her still. It was when she opened her eyes that the bright silver they once were, had turned blood red. Killing this Legion Commander had marked her forever. Set Apart into Exile : Ewyah continued to serve rose to the rank of a Ranger Captain over the next few thousand years. She battled the legion and the mana addiction of the elves, and the wild dark trolls, but she never felt the same since her encounter. The stigma of her red eyes, drove her into depression. It was at the start of the First War, she left in the night never to return to her people. She dropped her family surname of Starsong and set out to Stranglethorne. Upon reaching the bay, she traveled North and was taken by a tribe of hostile trolls. It came to be that the troll chieftain recognized that Ewyah was not a threat of an Elf. He agreed to set her and one other prisoner free. Hemit Nesingwary. The Hemit Years After surviving their brief encounter with the Trolls. Ewyah joined the company of the Dwarven Hunter, Hemit Nesingwary. It was with Hemit where her proficiency with beasts shined. Hemit taught her to speak common, and shoot a gun. He also taught her the respect and value of large wild beasts. She quickly fell in love with the Big Game Hunter's life. Learning skinning and leather working, she would sew her own clothing from hides. She was taught that in order to truly command the great beasts, one must respect them and in turn, earn their respect. She followed him from the jungle into the portal and Nagrand. It was here, where she began to get cocky with her new found skills and went out solo to try and best a Talbuk Bull. She wrestled the large beast, but her pride in her skill got the best of her and she forgot to pay the proper respect to the beast. The great Talbuk bull took an opening and ran a large horn up the side of her left from her knee to just below her hip. It was on that day, Ewyah never forgot again to respect the beast. Hemit had become something of a father and mentor to her. He was not like the judgmental elves she had left years prior. She followed Hemit and his company to Northrend for what promised to be a grand expedition. She took some time away from Hemit after a short stay, to travel the continent and see all the beasts. Upon returning to camp, she found Hemit with a note for her in his hand. She was being called back into action personally by her long time friend Shandris Feathermoon. The assult on the Wrathgate was just about to begin. Earning a Surname and Pardon After much convincing, Hemit got Ewyah to see the value of herself and service. She answered the call. Among the few Night Elves at the gate, Ewyah was spared the effects of the plauge when she called for a great eagle from the Hills to aide her. She was able to pull others up and out to safety as well. She was asked to stay and aide the assult on the citadel as a Champion of the Alliance. As the Argent Crusaders fought bravely around her in Ice Crown, Ewyah took out scores of undead using the mighty beasts of Northrend's aide. Under her command, mammoths, rhinos, and giant frost worms trampled and rolled over waves of the enemy lines. The Alliance was victorious over Arthas in the end. Ewyah was summoned before Shandris and Tyrande for her service, and her her self exile. Impressed with her exceptional skill over the greatest and mightiest beasts on Azeroth, and for her past and current actions in war and service of the Sentinels, Tyrande and Shandris pardoned Ewyah from active service and forgave her. It was at this moment Shandris gave her the name Savagetusk. While not a traditional name for elves, it serves as an honorary reminder to all that Ewyah commands the savage horns and tusks, and is herself known to be a savage and fierce battle opponent. This was the highest point of honor for her. Pandaria and Beyond Ewyah served again in Pandaria alongside her sisters. She was charged with the taming and understanding of Pandaria's mightiest animals. She mastered the large dinosaurs of the Zandalari, and the great scorpions of the Mantid. Mushan and yak all fell one by one into her charge. She was present for the entire campaign and eventually aided Tyrande at the Siege, keeping Kor'kron forces at bay with her companions. She recently served in the official capacity as Ambassador to the First Regiment of Stormwind, aiding them in whatever way she can to help keep the King's peace. Her current role within the Regiment is Master Ranger under the order of the Rangers of Fairpeak. Beast Mastery Ewyah is called the "Beast Master" among the elves and with reason. She retains and trains several large mounts and companions on the outskirts of Stormwind City. She favors heavily her Rhino from the North "Hornthar". She keeps with her everywhere she goes, her first and most loyal companion, the Great Black Armored Boar. She is also known for her kindness to runts and baby animals. Keeping them in care. She frequently keeps a side pouch strapped to her leg that contains a small animal of some sort. While she rides and flies on unique beasts from around the world, when in service to the First Regiment, she was gifted a spectacular Darnassian combat outfitted Saber by Shandris. She is seen riding this magnificent cat around town when on duty or when on deployment.Category:CharactersCategory:Night ElfCategory:Rangers Since becoming a Ranger of Fairpeak, Sir Grayloth Ke'tar the Unsaddled asked her to retire her exotic beasts in favor of tradition. She agreed. She now keeps Eyolf as a companion and rides her own Stormwind Pinto Mare, Xena.Category:Sentinels Named CompanionsCategory:The First Regiment Eyolf- Large white War Wolf gifted to her by Sir Grayloth the Ranger Lord Loktar - A great Black armored boar (Her first most loyal companion) Leviticus - Amber Scorpid of the Mantid Hornthar - A great White Rhino Bull Rexxar - A mighty Devilsaur Genosis - A Quilen Knighting and the Rangers Since her service to the First Regiment as Ambassador, Ranger Lord Sir Grayloth Ke'tar the Unsaddled asked her to step up and fill a more suitable role for her skills. He inducted her into the Ranger Order of Fairpeak. She was gifted a great white war wolf, Eyolf, to keep in tradition of the Huntsman's Lodge. She was Knighted under this same order and is now known as Dame Ewyah Ke'tar the Savage. She sits on the Ranger's council and serves the position of Master Ranger to the Ranger Lord.